Monday Kiz (Solista)
Perfil thumb|300px|Lee Jin Sung *'Nombre Artístico: '먼데이키즈 / Monday kiz *'Nombre real: '이진성 / Lee Jin Sung (Yi Jin Seong) *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Profesión: '''Cantante, compositor y letrista *'Estatura: 175 cms. *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal: 'Piscis *'Agencia: Monday Kiz Company (Corea del Sur). Biografía Lee Jin Sung de Monday Kiz terminó su servicio militar en enero de 2016. A pesar de que lanzó el sencillo “Love” en enero de 2015 para agradecer a los fans por permanecer a su lado, su primer lanzamiento oficial será un mini álbum de seis pistas. Además de la canción principal, “In Your Arms”, el público podrá encontrar “Your Voice”, en la cual se ha añadido la voz del fallecido Kim Min Soo. Este gesto es simbólico, ya que el cantante murió en un accidente de coche en 2008. Luego de que el grupo MondayKiz se disolviera en 2014, a partir de 2015 decidio que el nombre del grupo pasaria a ser su nombre artístico, y firmo contrato con la agencia RBW. Temas para Dramas *''You Don't Know'' tema para Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2 (2020) *''Another Day (junto a Punch)'' tema para Hotel del Luna (2019) *''Buried Pain'' tema para Liver or Die (2019) *''Tears of a Deer (junto a SAya! (사야))'' tema para Tale of Fairy (2018) *''One Day For Me'' tema para Your Honor (2018) *''One Day'' tema para Parting Left (2018) *''That Person Within Me'' tema para Shall We Live Together (2018) *''Let's Love Again'' tema para Longing Heart (2017) * I love getting crapped on tema para Queen of Ambition (2013) * Dream of You tema para Fashion King (2012) * Do you (you're my love) tema para Stars Falling From the Sky (2010) * Foolish Love tema para That Fool (2009) * It is Hard tema para Cain and Abel (2009) * Because of One Person tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) * Crazy Love tema para Single Dad in Love (2008) * Monologues tema para New Heart (2007-2008) * Can't Stop Loving You tema para The Invisible Man (2006) Discografia 'Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' Premios * 2018 Korean Drama Awards: Best OST - That Person Within Me (Shall We Live Together) Curiosidades * Véase su discografia cuando Monday Kiz era un cuarteto. *La canción Hardest World logro llega al Top 10 en M!Countdown, entrando en la posición 10 durante la emisión del día 10 de noviembre. * "When Autumn Comes" desde su lanzamiento duro casi tres años en el Top 100 de MelOn Chart. * Dejó Rainbow Bridge World para fundar una agencia independiente: Monday Kiz Company. Enlaces * Perfil (Namu) * Perfil (Wikipedia Corea) * Facebook Oficial * Youtube Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Pagina oficial de MondayKizCompany * FancafeOficial Galería Lee Jin Sung.png Lee Jin Sung_1985_01.jpg Lee Jin Sung_1985_02.jpg Lee Jin Sung_1985_03.jpg 먼데이키즈-프로필-사진-2.jpg 80013501.jpg Videografía Archivo:먼데이키즈 두 번 죽이는 말MV |Words to Kill Archivo:MV 사랑 - MondayKiz|Love MV Monday Kiz(먼데이키즈) 하기 싫은 말(Hardest Word)| Hardest Word MV Monday Kiz(먼데이 키즈), Kim Na Young(김나영) Tears(눈물)| Tears MV Monday Kiz(먼데이 키즈) If you leave me now(누군가를 떠나 보낸다는 건)| If you leave me now 먼데이 키즈 Monday Kiz - 가을 안부 When Autumn Comes Official M V| When Autumn Comes 먼데이 키즈, 김보경 Monday Kiz, KimBoKyung - 이별선물 White Dress Official M V| KimBoKyung & Monday Kiz - White Dress 먼데이 키즈(Monday Kiz) - 일분 일초 Every Moment Official M V| Every Moment Categoría:Monday Kiz Company Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2014